Golden Fluff
by sincereivory
Summary: Just a little LaLu fluff. Couldn't get this out of my head. T for mild make-out scene


**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFY JOY **

**I don't own FT**

Erza was trying to stop the fight. But when someone hit her good eye, she just so happened to look at the corner of the guild. With her eye that was immune to illusion magic, she saw a weird sight. Walking over to it, she looked closer. It was a sleeping woman. Said woman was beautiful. With long golden hair that was braided, a large chest, and long slender legs the woman was a sight. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Master! Who is this?!" she yelled, quite curious.

"Child! Don't wake her!"

"Why not, Master?"

"Just listen to me!"

"I will not wake her if you tell me who she is."

"Fine. Just back away from her." The whole guild was watching now.

Erza backed away, and looked at Master.

"This woman has been asleep since X777. She is very powerful, and should not be awoken. Please, Erza. Don't wake her."

"What is her name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

><p>"I am waking her."<p>

"Erza!

"No excuses. I am waking her."

"At least move her out of the guild."

* * *

><p>After Erza moved Lucy, she knocked her upside the head.<p>

Just in case, she had Freed put up runes.

Lucy woke up, but with power literally flooding off of her. It was coming of out her in waves. Golden waves that were pushing everything in the in the runes out of her way.

"WHO DARE TO WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!"

* * *

><p>"Laxus, she is awake. I need your assistance."<p>

"What?! Lucy is awake?!"

"Yes. Erza had the balls to wake her up."

"Oh my. DAMMIT. I will be right there."

* * *

><p>I was livid. That darn redhead thought she could wake ME?!<p>

"Are you the one who woke, redhead?!"

"Yes. I am. Who are you?"

"I am Lucy Deviine."

"Not your name. Why are you sleeping in our guild? And why for so long?

* * *

><p>I ran, trying to get to Lucy before she blew up the guild. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"<p>

I looked up. Someone familiar was calling my name.

"LUCY!"

I knew who it was now.

"Laxus!"

* * *

><p>The guild looked confused. First this mystery girl wakes up from a coma. Then Laxus shows up and looks like he knows her. WTF?!<p>

Laxus ran up to the runes, and banged his fist on them.

Lucy ran to the runes also, and meeting Laxus at them.

"Laxus. Where have you been?" Lucy looked almost betrayed.

"Lucy, I didn't go anywhere. You were asleep for many years."

"Freed! Take down the runes!"

Freed complied, and as soon as the runes were gone, Lucy jumped into Laxus's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They hugged intimately, and the guild looked dumbfounded.

"Master, can you explain what is going on?"

"Lucy and Laxus have been best friends for a long time. They are very close, and when Lucy was forced into that sleep, Laxus took it very hard. That is why he seemed arrogant. He was hiding his pain, waiting for the day when his Lucy would return."

"So is that why they are hugging so closely?"

"Yes. I think they harbor feelings for each other but don't know it yet."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Lucy. She was awake. I knew how I felt now. I loved Lucy, but I don't know if she loves me. I hope so.<p>

* * *

><p>I love Laxus. I have loved him for a long time. I don't know how long I was asleep, but as soon as I get some alone time with him, I will tell him how I feel.<p>

LINE

The guild was in an uproar. Only the older members remembered Lucy. The younger generation like Natsu and the rest didn't remember her.

"Who is this girl?!"

"Master, one thing is bothering me. You said her name is Lucy Heartfilia, but she said her name is Lucy Deviine."

"To outside people, she doesn't give her real name. Until she can trust them she keeps her name from them."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Lucy was catching up on all she had missed in the many years she was asleep.<p>

Laxus took special care to make the woman he loved her favorite food. Strawberry pancakes with strawberry sauce with fresh cut strawberries. With a side of a strawberry smoothie.

"Laxus, I missed you making me food."

"And I missed making the food."

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't stop looking at the blonde dragon slayer. In his youth, he wasn't as muscular, but he was still big. Now he was a hulking beast that looked hot while doing whatever it was that he did.<p>

And Lucy loved every moment of it.

* * *

><p>Laxus was sneaking glances at Lucy. She was even more stunning than when they were teenagers, and that was saying something.<p>

He was going to act upon his love when they were done eating.

They finally got done eating, and where sitting on Laxus's couch, laughing their asses off about what Natsu and the rest of the guild had done while Lucy was asleep.

"He seriously destroyed a whole town?! Oh my stars that is hilarious!"

"Yeah it is. He was trying to destroy a dark guild and that happened."

"Oh my. So, you obviously wanted to talk. What's up?"

Laxus almost spit his drink all over her. He kept it in though, and cleared his throat.

"Err, Lucy, we have known each other since we were kids and err, um, I really like you. Like, _like_ you."

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't believe this was happening. What she had waited for her whole life was happening right now. She couldn't speak a word.<p>

Laxus was looking at her with sorrow, and she realized her mistake. While thinking, more time than she thought had went by.

* * *

><p>Laxus started to get up a walk away, only to feel an arm pull him violently back.<p>

"Where are you going? I haven't given you my answer yet." Lucy said, startling him.

"W-what's your answer?" He looked down to his feet, really nervous.

"Yes." That simple word undid him. Roughly picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her to the wall. Threading his hand into her hair, he looked into her eyes. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop him, he kissed her. It was quite rough. Sliding his tongue across her lips, he asked for entry. She obliged, and a rough kiss turned into an intense match of tonsil hockey.

They broke apart a long long loooooooooong while.

"Laxus, I love you." Lucy said, breathing hard.

"I love you also, my sweet Lucy."

* * *

><p>A boy around the age of nine ran into the guild, followed by a girl almost identical to him.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy! We are home from school!" The little girl screamed, and jumped onto a blonde woman's leg.

"Luciana! You know that this is the guild, not our house!" the woman said.

"But Mommy, Lucian said that this is where our family is!"

"Lucy, you know our kids are right." A man came up next to Lucy.

"Laxus, I know that we are family, but it's different. They are bothering everyone!"

"What are you talking about, Lucy? This is Fairy Tail! We don't get bothered by a couple of kids!" Laxus argued.

"I know but seriously, we can't get any sleep at night! This should have been over when they became toddlers!" Lucy pouted.

"Lucy, we are fine. I love you, hun." He kissed her lightly and hugged their kids to their legs.

"Love you too, my darling husband."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that extreme fluffiness? And all of that OOCness? R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
